From Point A to Z
by SoUsay234
Summary: Fang and Iggy make a bet. Now the only problem is - Will Fang be able to do it? Faxness.
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson – wrong gender.

Fang sat down next to Iggy and sighed. Iggy quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

Fan groaned, burying his face in his hands, "Max."

"Well, maybe she wouldn't be a problem if you knew how to feel."

Fang glared, something that, on Iggy, was completely wasted. "I know how to feel."

"Right…"

"I can! I could even tell you something I like about Max with every letter of the alphabet."

"Tell her."

Fang pales, regretting what he'd just said. "What?"

"Tell _her, _tell Max."

"Tell me what?" Someone asked behind them; making them both jump. Fang turned around with a guilty expression on his face and smiled at Max lightly. She narrowed her eyes even further and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Fang staid standing up. And turning to look back at Iggy – who was now strectched lazily on the grass – he added "You're on."

(A/N: This is my first try at writing something "Maximum Ride" so … it kinda sounds weird. Leave your opinion, please! =0)


	2. Randomness

Disclaimer: Nope, me doesn't own this.

Max POV

"Hey," Fang greeted, sitting down next to me as I painted Angel's nails. What are you doing?"

I glared. "I'm making an apple pie! What does it look like I'm doing?"

He smirked, "Playing dress-up?"

"Smartass."

"It's a natural talent."

***

Once Angel and Nudge ran out of nails to paint, I turned to look at Fang.

"Should I paint your nails too?" He rolled his eyes and I smirked. "You know, apple pie could be good."

Fang looked at me, trying not to laugh. "You can be so **r**andom sometimes."

I looked at him, rolling my eyes. "Shut up."

(A/N: Writing drabbles is NOT easy. I am not programmed to write whilst counting – something I forgot to do last time, hence the extra 93 words, but it's too late to change it now. Thanks for reading anyway. Reviews appreciated =0)


	3. Goofily Max

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I giggled as Gazzy and Iggy threw brownie dough at each other.

"Come on, guys," I laughed, shaking my head. "Don't waste brownies!"

"We were tasting them!"

I rolled my eyes and picked the tray. Not counting on the puddles of chocolate on the floor, I slipped – the tray landed on me. I could hear them laughing somewhere above. When I took the tray off I saw Fang was smiling down at me.

"You can be so **g**oofy sometimes," he said, reaching out his hand to help me up. I blushed – yeah, this is normally my everyday life.

(A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews!! 22 – wow!! I just thought I should say this. The summary says 'in drabbles' because this **is **written in drabbles and the chapters are so short because they are supposed to just be a 100 words each… I thought I should explain that because a lot of you have been telling me to make it longer in the reviews. I do have the longer versions, so maybe if you want to read those you could pm me or something, and I'll send them to you or I'll make another story with longer versions, they are still just like 200-300 words, but I'll post them if you want. Thanks so much for reading this anyways – and thanks even more for all the great reviews. =0)


	4. Familiar Noise

So Damn Noisy

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Fang groaned pressing the pillow against his face. Something fell down outside his door and he sat up, suddenly alert.

"No, no, no, no" Came Max´s whispered voice from the other side of the door followed by the sound of things falling repeatedly to the floor. "Damn it. Where is that scarf?!"

He supressed a laugh as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Trying not to laugh though, turned out to be slightly more complicated tan he'd initially thought as Max kept muttering a steady string of curses outside. Finally he opened the door and smiled as Max turned to look at him startled.

"Oh, it's you," she muttered breathing a sigh of relief that would´ve gone unnoticed by anyone else but made Fang´s lips turn up into a smirk.

"Last time I checked," he said walking over toward the closet. He turned around almost immediately with Max´s scarf in his hand.

Max took it, unable to hide her surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because you´re so **n**oisy I´m sure everyone in a 100 mile radius heard you."

Max blushed slightly as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. "You know you love that about me."

Fang smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yeah I do." There were a few minutes of awkward silence in which neither dared move or say anything. "What do you need that scarf for anyway?" Fang asked finally.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Wanna come?"

He shrugged, he ducked into his room for a few seconds and came out a few seconds later shrugging on a jacket. "Let's go."

(A/N: So… as you may have noticed, I´m posting the longer chaps. Which is good for me cause I don't have to count and is good for you (I hope) because you have more to read!! Please, please leave a review and tell me if you liked it =0)


End file.
